


Possessive Pups

by Jencala



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Jealousy, M/M, Pet Sitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 20:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13372551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jencala/pseuds/Jencala
Summary: Sirius gets a bit jealous when Remus is dog-sitting for their friends.





	Possessive Pups

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the R/S 24 Hour Challenge
> 
> The prompt: pet sitting for a friend, and if you want to you can include the following words: sweater, dinner, vase, neighbour, bowl

“What in the hell is _that_?”

 

Remus looked up from the novel he had been reading to see his boyfriend standing in the doorway of their flat, arms crossed in front of his chest, and an outraged expression across his face.

 

“What’s _what_ , Sirius?”

 

“That thing on your lap!”

 

Remus raised an eyebrow.  “This is a dog. I would think you would recognize one since you yourself turn into one quite frequently.”

 

Sirius rolled his eyes. “Of _course_ I know it’s dog, but what the bloody hell is it doing in our flat? And why is it lounging in your lap?”

 

“It’s Marlene and Dorcas’ dog, and they had to run out of town rather quickly because Marlene’s mum had an accident.  They couldn’t take the dog to hospital with them, so they asked me to watch him for a bit while they’re away,” Remus explained.

 

“Is her mum all right?”

 

“She’ll be fine. Fell in her garden and broke her hip, so they’ll probably be gone for just a few days to get her settled.”

 

Sirius nodded and hung his jacket in the entry closet. He walked over to stand in front of Remus, causing the dog to growl and let out a barking yip.

 

“It looks pretty comfortable all nuzzled up on you.”

 

Remus scratched the cocker spaniel behind the ears to calm it down. “ _It_ is a _she,_ and her name is Daisy. She’s a sweet pup, aren’t you, Daisy?” Remus crooned to the dog.

 

Daisy snuggled further into Remus’ lap, licking his palm and making him laugh.

 

Sirius smiled at the simple joy on his boyfriend’s face and decided maybe having the dog there wasn’t such a bad thing.  That was, until he bent down to kiss Remus, and the dog growled again—louder this time—before  lunging at Sirius.  

 

Remus grabbed Daisy by the collar and stroked her fur, softly whispering to her that it was all right, Sirius wouldn’t hurt them. “Pads, maybe you should stay back for a minute until Daisy gets used to you.”

 

Sirius scoffed. “I can’t even kiss you hello because of that sodding thing?”

 

“Just put your hand out and let her sniff you.  She’s just scared, poor thing.”

 

Sirius grunted moodily, but he obliged and held out his hand for Daisy to sniff.  She barked twice, but at Remus’ nudging she sniffed Sirius’ hand and allowed him to pet her softly.

 

“See?  She’s really sweet.”

 

Sirius shrugged his shoulders, but continued to pet the small dog until she nuzzled into his hand. “She’s all right, I guess,” he admitted grudgingly.

 

Remus smiled at the petulant expression on his boyfriend’s face. “Well, I’ll let you two get better acquainted while I go finish getting dinner ready," he said as he  stood up, letting Daisy down onto the floor.  He gave Sirius a quick kiss, causing Daisy to yip at their feet, and padded into the kitchen leaving Sirius and the dog staring at each other.  

 

Sirius settled into the armchair Remus had vacated and glared at the small pup. “Don’t get too used to him.  As soon as Marl’s and Dorcas are back, you’re out of here.”

 

Daisy growled, barking several times until Sirius held up a placating hand. “Calm down, mutt, you can stay; just keep your little paws off my Moony.”

 

“Everything all right in there?”

 

“Yeah, yeah, just getting to know this sweet dog!” Sirius called back, plastering a fake smile on his face, but glaring at Daisy who still hovered menacingly at his feet.

 

He reluctantly offered his hand palm up to the dog, who sniffed and seemed to condescendingly allow him to scratch behind her ears.  He shook his head wondering just how long he would be forced to share his home and his boyfriend.

 

Remus called to him that dinner was ready, and Sirius moved into the kitchen with the dog trotting behind him.  

 

“Smells good in here, love.”  Sirius grinned at Remus who had just set a dish on their small kitchen table.

 

“Shepherd's pie; your favorite.”  Remus wrapped his arms around Sirius waist, pressing a soft kiss to his lover’s mouth.

 

Sirius deepened the kiss, his hands sliding down Remus’s side to dip underneath the hem of his jumper, softly stroking the soft skin.  “How about we skip dinner and head straight to dessert?”

 

Remus grinned against Sirius’ lips, but his answer was cut off by the dog jumping between them, barking and jumping on Remus’ legs.  

 

He pulled out of Sirius’ embrace with a laugh. “I think Daisy here thinks we should eat. She’s probably hungry too.”

 

Sirius frowned, watching his boyfriend lay a bowl on the floor and filling it with the dog’s food. “Stupid mutt.”

 

“Sirius! She’s just a puppy,” Remus admonished. “She’s not used to us yet, and she’s probably missing her mums and wants some extra attention.”

 

“Yeah, well, she’s shed all over your sweater, you know?”

 

Remus looked down and saw the hairs covering his favourite jumper and shrugged. “It’s no worse than what Padfoot does. Now sit down and eat.”

 

Sitting down with a huff, Sirius served both himself and Remus.  They settled down to eat, talking about their respective days, until Daisy jumped up onto Remus’ lap, hitting the table and knocking the vase in the centre down.  

 

“Mangy mutt!” Sirius exclaimed, grabbing a dish towel to mop up the water spilling from the vase.  

 

“Sirius! She doesn’t know any better!”

 

Sirius set the vase to rights, adjusting the flowers he had picked for Remus on a whim the day before from the neighbour’s garden. “Well, she needs to learn.  And why does she have to be in your lap all the time?”

 

Remus quirked a brow, biting his lip. “Padfoot, are you jealous of the dog?”

 

“Wh-What? No! Why would I be jealous of a stupid mutt?”

 

Daisy growled at him again from her position on Remus’ lap, her lip curled back menacingly.  Remus stroked the pup’s head as he fought back a chuckle. “You’re acting as if someone stole Padfoot’s favourite toy.”

 

“No, I’m not!” Sirius argued, pouting. “She’s just . . . well, she’s all over you and making a mess of things.”

 

Remus couldn’t hold back his laughter. “You are jealous, you dumb dog!”  Sirius’ continued pouting made him laugh harder.  “Do you need to mark your territory?”

 

“I am not jealous,” Sirius insisted. “And ugh, Moony, you know how dogs mark their territory!  Didn’t know you were into that kind of kink, you sly thing.”

 

Remus rolled his eyes and managed to contain his mirth, but couldn’t resist adding, “I could put your dinner in a bowl next to Daisy’s, and then you could both fight over who gets to cuddle with me after dinner.”

 

“Ha bloody ha.” Sirius pushed his plate back. "You think you’re funny.”

 

“I think you’re a bloody jealous canine, is what I think, you silly man.”

 

“How many times do I have to tell you I’m not jealous of that sodding dog?”

 

Sirius stood up to clear the table, completely ignoring Remus’ continued ribbing and the fact that the dog still sat in Remus’ lap. He took Remus’ plate and snarled when the dog let out a low growl at his nearness.

 

“Sweet Merlin, this is too much,” Remus chortled. “I feel like a dog bone!”

 

Sirius glared at Remus and turned to finish cleaning the remnants of their dinner.  

 

When Sirius was done, Remus stood and placed Daisy back on the ground.  “Come on, Pads, let’s go take a Daisy for a walk.”

 

“Now we have to walk her too?” Sirius whined.

 

“Unless you’d rather her make a different type of mess all over our floors, yes, we have to walk her.”  Remus went back to the living room to put his jacket on and grab Daisy’s leash.

 

Sirius followed, grumbling and shrugged back into his jacket. “I can’t wait for Marlene and Dorcas to get back.”

 

Remus grinned, ignoring the dog’s yapping as he kissed his boyfriend quite thoroughly. “If you’re a good dog, Pads, maybe we’ll get some use out of _your_ collar later.”

 

Remus winked, leaving a stunned Sirius to follow him out the door.

  
  
  
  



End file.
